


Should I Stay Or Should I Go

by Scarlet_Doll_13



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Multi, On the Run, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Doll_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Doll_13
Summary: A new girl moves to Hawkins, everything about her doesn't add up.Roz turns up to school on the first day after new year. She meets the new king of Hawkins High, Billy Hargrove, from the start he's enthralled by her 'fuck you' attitude. But as the two of them realise that they have more in common than just a love of cars.Steve and the gang soon realise that their friend might not be who she says she is,  there are holes in her stories and lies the contradict each other. The only problem with hiding in a small town is there are not many places to hide.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS - Swearing
> 
> I apologise if this story doesn't go along with your feelings about Billy. I would love to see him in a character arc much like Steve's in season 1.  
> I will always say what warnings are in each of the chapters.  
> Thank you for reading, please feel free leave a comment!

**Hawkins, Indiana - January 3rd, 1985**

**Song = AC/DC - Back In Black**

**Rosalind ‘Roz’ Harris**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Starting a new school after the halfway through the year is never a good move. But alas I had no choice. Here I was in the middle of fucking nowhere with no friends at all. I leant my head against the steering wheel. I chose my clothes to give me that extra boost of confidence, the whole town was full of preppy girls in pastel sweaters, that were destined to become housewives and boys that would go to college with big dreams but would settle of a preppy girl in an unhappy marriage, popping out kids because that's what people do. 

I chose black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, a plain black t-shirt with a red and black plaid shirt over the top. I completed my look with my Dr Martens, leather jacket and satchel. All dressed up I had managed the courage to leave the house but stopped on some street on the way to school. I was such a fucking wimp.

A knock on the window frightened me. I looked up to see the uniform of some cop. It wasn’t  wound down the window I realised it was Hopper, he was the first adult I met in Hawkins. I had arrived on a cold winter's day two days after the schools let out. I turned up in his office escorted by CPS officers, with only three bags, a couple of boxes, a guitar and my grandpa's sleek black 1967 Mustang convertible to my name. Between the four of us with lots of coffee and cigarettes, my problems were half sorted. The big one was behind on schedule, I had nowhere to stay. Hopper kindly let me crash at his place with Jane for a week over Christmas.

Jane was enthralled with my small book collection. We spent most of the time on the sofa with Jane beside me as I taught her letters and words. That’s how was passed the week when Hopper was at work, I’d look after Jane and we’d work on catching up her education. Hopper let the both of us go shopping for food. Jane had just found out about what Christmas was and wanted to get hopper a present. We settled on socks, a knitted jumper and a mug with a rabbit on it. I hope he didn’t kill me for that one. I got him a bottle of semi-expensive whiskey, a thermos for when he was on the road and a pack of camels. Unknowingly had gotten a gift for me, several books and a new record to replace the one that got broke on my journey here. He had loved his presents and found the rabbit mug funny. Between Christmas and new year, I had moved into my tiny log cabin on the outskirts of town, not far from Hopper's place. He didn’t want me too far away but didn't want me in the middle of anywhere either. My house was set back from the road a little if you weren’t looking you’d miss the drive.

“Morning Officer.” I smiled up at him.

“You okay kid?” he had a gruff voice.

“Yeah. I’m still alive I guess. It sounds so stupid but It's my first day of school and I’m freaking out.”

His mouth twitched into an almost smile. “Yeah I know how you feel, I got to run Jane to school, she has some catch-up sessions.”

He pointed to his truck where the small framed girl with short curly hair sat. She saw it was me and waved. 

He leant down on the door frame, “Look it will be fine. You know your way around, you know the teachers.”

I smiled remembering when Hopper showed my a makeshift file of all the teachers. They all had photos attached so I knew what they looked like. Hopper assured me that they had all been checked and all had come back cleared. 

“Thanks. I had a thought yesterday, to pay you back I could tutor Jane? Or even look after Jane on your late shifts.”

He gave me a real smile this time, “You don’t have to repay me for anything. But thanks, she’d like that Oh! Here I got you something.”

He opened his top pocket and gave me a packet of cigarettes and an old Zippo. I looked down at the small gift and willed myself not to cry.

“Thanks, Hopper.”

“I remember you telling me that you had to left yours behind. It’s one I had laying around.”

I opened the car door and threw my arms around his waist. At 6 foot 3 hopper towered over my tiny 5 foot 6 frame. His radio crackled into life and I heard something about a disturbance downtown.

“Shit.”

I stepped backwards. “I don’t mind taking Jane, school doesn’t start till 8:15.”

He nodded then strode back to his truck. I saw him talk to Jane for a while and she nodded. He helped her climb out of the truck holding onto her backpack. I climbed back into the car and opened the passenger door. Jane happily climbed in and smiled at me. 

Hopper leaned through the window. “Okay, I should be done before school starts. Stick together.” 

We both promised and he jogged back to his truck, we both watched as the truck swung round and disappeared from view.

I looked at Jane, “You ready?”

She buckled herself in and stared out the front window, she had a determined look her face. Jane nodded. I light up one of the cigarettes from the pack. Shifting the car into gear.

“That makes one of us kid.”

When we got to school there were only a few cars in the large carpark. I led Jane into the library that connected the middle and high school. The kind librarian, Mrs Mallory was at her desk, she smiled at the two of us.

“Morning girls. How can I help?”

I put my hand on Jane’s shoulder. “Jane needs her catch up work and I need to kill some time.”

She laughed. “I have Jane’s work in the office, bear with me.”

We stood at the desk while she disappeared into the back office. Jane was fascinated with the Rubik's Cube on the desk, while I fiddled with my car keys. The only family member I had trusted was my grandpa. For safety reasons he couldn’t know where I was heading, so he gave me the greatest gift he could. The Mustang. It was a classic that I tried my hardest to keep in pristine condition. Of course, the plates had been changed on them but I kept the originals. Everything from my old life was currently hiding behind a flash panel in my closet.

Mrs Mallory came back from her office with a paper folder that she handed to Jane.

“You teacher will help you with your work. There should be enough their to last you a week or two. I made you a library card as well.”

I saw Jane frown at the card bit. I bent down to her ear level.

“The card means you can take different books home.”

She perked up at that. “I take books home?”

Mrs Mallory handed her the card. “Yes, but you can only take 5 home at once. And they must be back before two weeks.”

I smiled, “Trust me, she’ll go through them pretty quick.”

I turned to Jane, “Shall we pick some?”

She nodded eagerly stuffing her work folder into her backpack. Jane had no idea where to start so I picked a few easy ones, to begin with; a child's encyclopedia, a large book with a few Dr Seuss stories, fantastic Mr Fox by Roald Dahl and The Secret Seven. That was a funny poke to the stories told be about the six kids that are friends with Jane. But I hoped that Hopper would be okay with the rest of my choices. As we walked around I pointed out the signs to Jane so she wouldn’t get lost in the future. 

Jane watched with fascination as Mrs Mallory signed her card and stamped the ticket in the books. Mrs Mallory let us sit in her office/break room while we waited for Hopper. She made me a coffee and let Jane pick a box of juice. Jane picked apple before settling down and began to flick through the encyclopedia. I sat on the tiny kitchen workbench away from Jane with an ashtray Mrs Mallory gave me with a wink.

It was nearly 8 when Hopper appeared in the doorway. Jane was excited to show him her books and her library card.

“Everything went okay?” he asked.

I nodded crushing the butt in the ashtray. “Yeah, I showed her around, picked a few easy books for her.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m going to mentally prep myself for a bit.”

He nodded. “You'll be okay kid.”

I hugged them both goodbye and waved at Mrs Mallory on the way out. I would need some time before school started at 8:15. The carpark was much fuller this time, it seemed like hundreds of kids my age were milling around grounds. There was a cluster of boys standing around transfixed on my car. I stood behind the group and placed another cigarette between my teeth.

“I hope no one drooled on her.” flicking my lighter shut.

All the boys turned in surprised then unashamedly perved at me. The one who must be their leader stepped forward. He was tall, very well built beneath his nearly unbuttoned shirt and leather jacket. If I was any other girl his piercing blue eyes would have made me go weak at the knees. He was hot but the god-awful mullet that let him down. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and smirked at me.

“You’re telling me that a pretty little thing like you drives a beast like that.”

Great another meathead. “For one it’s a she, not a beast. Two women can drive cars other than standard ‘mom’ cars.”

I stepped closer to him, there was a significant height difference between us. I leaned into his ear and whispered, “Three, I’m guessing a pretty little thing like you would drive a Camaro.”

I stepped back and watched as something flashed across his eyes, I wasn’t sure what it was. I guess he was used to girls falling at his feet.

“Now if you boys don’t mind moving. And don’t touch the paintwork.”

The boys wandered off and leaving meathead behind. I threw my bag onto the passenger's seat but before I could get in a hand covered mine holding the door.

I looked up to see meathead smirking at me. “You know, girls don’t normally talk to me like that.”

I pulled my hand from beneath his, pushing his off the door. 

“I know.” 

I climbed into the car and shut the door. He wandered off meeting back up with the group of boys. I tried to relax while I smoked in the car. I really didn't want this much attention on my first day. I was like a frozen river, cool and calm on the surface but underneath I was full of nerves, my mind never stops swirling at 100 miles a minute.

A car parked beside me and I recognised the driver. Hopper had introduced me to Steve when my house was finally ready. Steve and Hopper helped move the few pieces of furniture that were too heavy for me. We met again at the new year party a few days later. We got a proper chance to hang out and talk. We got on straight away bonding over a love of music. A few days ago Steve kindly accompanied me to school so I could fill in paperwork in the office. He showed my where all the classrooms were for each of my lessons and where my locker was.

We stopped for lunch at the diner. Steve gave me tips about the teachers, as well as writing an S on the classes we had together. When dropping Steve home I realised he only lived two streets over from me. It was comforting to know he was close.

I know that Hopper had told Steve the very basic of information; I was on my own, it was a bad home growing up and that I was hiding from someone. If Hopper had told him that I knew he must have trusted Steve, so I could too. On the downside, he always told Steve to keep an eye on me and make sure I was safe at school. I managed to get Steve to spill after I kept staring at him. I agreed that I would be on best behaviour. 

I waved at Steve through our car windows. He waited for me to gather my things before opening my door for me.

I tried to smile. “Thanks.”

“Nervous?” he asked with a kind smile.

I snorted. “How did you guess.”

He threw his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close for a hug. I rested my head on his chest and tried my best to calm my nerves. He let me go but still kept his arm on my shoulders, I wrapped my arm around his slim waist. 

“Let's go. If you're a good girl I'll let you sit next to me.”

I poked him in the ribs as he laughed. We walked towards the school, Steve’s presence soothed me a bit, it was good having someone watching your back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw meathead’s gaze following the two of us as we walked side by side. Steve even held the door open for me as we stepped into Hell.

Luckily Steve and I and lockers right next to each other. Everything was going smoothly until the door was almost forced shut on my hand. I looked to see meathead and some blonde sucking face by his locker. I made a loud gagging noise before swinging the door back open hitting them both. The blonde pulled back from meathead her lipstick was smudged slightly. 

“Hey, freak! Watch it.”

I smiled sweetly at them. “Oops silly me. I don't know my own strength sometimes. Do you realise you have lipstick on your moustache.”

The girl turned to meathead but his face was clear of any trace of bubblegum pink lipstick. 

I smirked at her, “I didn't mean him.”

She looked furious and meathead tried not to laugh. Steve pulled me away before anything else could happen. We made our way to our first period.

He turned to me. “You like playing with fire, don't you? Billy Hargrove isn't a guy to be messed with.”

So that's what meatheads name was. I laughed. “I'm just getting started.”

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The rest of the day was uneventful I had two classes with Steve, a one on my own and one with meathead. It just happened to be maths that I shared with meathead, one of my favourite subjects. But it was just my luck that before I could escape at the end of class the teacher caught me. I leant on the table in front of her desk. 

“Now I've seen your math scores and you're amazing. I was wondering if you could do me a favour and tutor a student?”

I nodded it wouldn't be that bad. She motioned to for someone to join us. It wasn't till a warm mass smelling of cheap cologne appeared next to me that I found out it was meathead aka Billy.

The teacher gave me a large folder before shooing us out of her classroom. I stomped to my locker trying to ignore the fucker behind me. 

He leant against his locker with a shit-eating grin. “Well hello, again princess.”

I rolled my eyes. “Don't call me that.”

“Well, how can I call you by your name when I don't know it?”

I sighed. “It's Roz. Let's just cut the crap are you going to come to any study sessions or just not bother?”

He smirked. “I’ll come.”

“Okay. Buddy's diner at 4. And don't be late.”

He winked before walking off. I groaned into my locker, I hated my life.

“What's your locker done now?”

I jumped and turned round to see Steve stood behind me.

“I have to tutor Hargrove.”

Steve winced, “Yeah that's pretty rough. Want me to join?”

I nodded, “Please. Just to stop me killing him. The diner at 4.”

We walked to our cars and went our separate ways. Steve promised he'd be there on time. I managed to get a few jobs around the house done before I had to leave for the diner. I was the first one there and Steve joined me soon after. As the dinner was close to his place he decided to walk. We stood next to my car passing my cigarette between us. According to my watch, Billy had 3 minutes left and if by magic he pulled into the parking lot. We watched as he climbed out of the car his face dropping when he saw Steve. 

“What are you doing here Harrington?”

“He's here for me. It's part of the deal, if you don't want to fail high school then you'll have to suck it up.”

“You need him to protect your virtue?” Billy laughed. 

I dropped my cigarette and crushed it under my boot. I looked up at Bill with a blank expression. 

“No. Here's here to protect you.”

With that, I walked into the diner. I slipped into a booth saw them talking outside before Steve entered first followed by Billy. Steve slid in next to me and Billy across from us. Steve pulled out his own homework and got started leaving Billy and me to look through his folder our maths teacher had given me.

I opened the folder, the first piece of paper contained all of Billy's current grades. The only lessons he wasn't failing was gym and English. The rest of the paper was full of all the math tests he needed to resist.

“Okay here's the deal. I will help you with all your classes on three conditions.”

We were interrupted by the waitress who flirted with Billy. I ordered coffee while Steve and Billy had cokes.

He paused playing with his straw. “What are the conditions?”

“One, You work hard, don't blow of study sessions for you to fuck a bimbo. You miss a session, or start slacking I'm out”

He nodded. “Okay deal. What about the rest?”

“Two, No flirting. I'm not interested and you're not my type. None of your cheap chat up lines or bad boy vibes do it for me. And Three, you stay away from my friends.”

He smirked at me. “You’re here to spoil all my fun… but deal.”

“Okay well maths needs to be our focus, you need to make up for the tests. Let me go through the homework with you so I know what I'm dealing with.” 

That afternoon I found out that Billy did actually have a brain but couldn't be bothered to do the work, he'd rather spend his time sucking face. He did struggle with maths but I took my time and explained things as much as I could. It was about 5:30 when we stopped. We all packed our work away. I pulled out a 10 and left it on the table. Both boys were shocked. 

“Don't get used to it.” I snorted. 

Before Billy could leave I caught his sleeve. 

“Same time and place tomorrow.”

He smiled. “Sure thing princess.”

He left Steve and me by my car. We both watched him go as I finished my cigarette.

“Come on Steve I'll drop you home.”

We climbed into the car, I turned the key and the engine roared to life. 

“Jesus it's louder than Billy's.” He chuckled.

“That's cause this is a real car.”

I flicked ash out of the window. I pulled out of the lot and headed to Steve’s place.

“Oh my mum found out you're on your own, she wants you to come to dinner.”

I smiled. “Thanks. It's been awhile since I had a mom-cooked meal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight if Billy's view on Roz and their study sessions.

**Hawkins, Indiana - January 3rd & 4th 1985 **

**Song = Duran Duran - Hungry Like The Wolf**

**Billy Hargrove**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

I couldn’t believe miss Evans, the bitch of a maths teacher had the balls to make someone my tutor let alone the new girl. Roz was hot, she was average height but had the curves of a woman, not a teenage girl. Her curly, dark red hair hung down almost to her waist, she had breathtaking forest green eyes that seemed to burn through my bravado. She was covered in freckles much like Tommy H, on him they were weird but somehow she pulled it off 

Roz didn’t dress like the other girls at all. Black denim, leather jacket, band tees and plaid were her staple look. Accompanied by banged-up dr. martens and a cigarette. She was an enigma wrapped in leather and after what she said to Tina about her moustache, I knew she was a firecracker. 

After teasing Roz at her locker I wandered to my car lighting a smoke. Max was already waiting for me with her board. She didn’t say anything as we both climbed into the car.

“Are you going out tonight?” I asked.

I could see her shocked face from the corner of my eye.

“No. I have homework to do tonight.”

I nodded. We spent the rest of the ride in total silence. Dad was home, unfortunately, I packed my homework into a backpack to take to the diner. I tried to sneak out without him seeing me. He did.

“And where do you think you're going?”

“A study session sir.”

He snorted. “Yeah right. Off to fuck another whore?”

I shook my head. “No, sir. I’m meeting a tutor at the diner.”

He paused. “Fine. I want to see the work when you get home.”

I nodded. “Yes, sir.”

I escaped out the door into freedom. The drive to the diner wasn’t too bad. Flying through the backstreets with my music booming was exhilarating. Sweet talking Roz would be easy, a bit of flirting and I would be scot-free. I turned into the parking lot and killed the engine. It wasn’t till I stepped out of the car that I saw Harrington stood beside her. Fucking great. I walked up to the duo.

“What are you doing here Harrington?”

Before he could answer Roz spoke.

“He's here for me. It's part of the deal, if you don't want to fail high school then you'll have to suck it up.”

I snorted. “You need him to protect your virtue?”

She wasn’t impressed. She just crushed out her butt and looked at me with a blank face.

“No. Here's here to protect you.”

Without another word, she wandered into the diner. I was left outside with Harrington.

“You two fucking?” I asked.

He rolled his eyes “No. I’m here to make sure she doesn’t kill you. Hopper asked me to keep an eye on her. Just don’t mess with her, god knows what she’s capable of.”

Harrington entered the diner and I followed behind him. He slid into the booth next to her while I sat opposite. She was flicking through my file which I knew wasn’t going to be good at all. Harrington just got on with his work paying no attention to the two of us. I unashamedly flirted with the waitress just to see if I could wind Roz up, it didn’t work. I had to agree to her stupid conditions just for her to help me. 

Surprisingly she was a good tutor, she explained things a lot better than miss Evans did. I managed to get all my homework done at record time. At 5:30 we packed up and Roz paid the bill. She caught my sleeve before I could leave.

“Same time and place tomorrow.”

I smirked at her. “Sure thing princess.”

I headed out to my car. I watched both of them get into her car as I left the lot. Halfway down the street, I heard the roar of her mustang over my own car and music. It was just a shame Harrington had got there first as she was a fine piece of ass. It’s not every day you meet someone like her. 

I was apprehensive about entering the house. I finished my smoke, got my work ready and entered the house. As soon as the door was shut he was asking for my work, I handed it to him hoping that it would be okay. After flicking through he handed the work back to me. 

“You’re not a dumb shit after all. You can go out to see this tutor but I want to see your work when you get home.”

I nodded. “Yes, sir.”

After chucking my things in my room, we all sat down for dinner. Dad didn’t say another word to be nor hit me at all. I sat by the window looking out, the ashtray balanced on the window ledge. If Roz could help me get my grades back on track he wouldn’t get as mad at me and would leave me alone. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

The next morning seemed to come all too soon. I checked my ribs in the mirror, the large purple bruise that he had inflicted last week had started to fade. I dressed and made it downstairs just as Max came out of the kitchen. We didn’t speak at all, when the car stopped she got out and made her way to her friends. I checked the time and I still had time to kill. I spotted the black mustang with Roz inside, she had headphones on and her eyes closed. I grabbed my things and headed over.

When I opened the passenger door she jumped a mile and clutched her chest. She wrenched her headphones from her head, I heard the familiar beat of Mötley Crüe. she paused her walkman before glaring at me.

“Jesus Hargrove, you got a death wish?”

I slid into the passenger's seat shutting the door.

“And who the fuck told you that you could get in!”

I looked over at her, she still looked flushed from her fright.

“I wanted to say thank you. For yesterday.”

She lit herself a smoke and passed me the pack.

“And you can’t do that in public because it will ruin your reputation as a hard man.”

“Yeah. That and the normal way I'd say thank you, I’m not allowed to do to you.”

She eyed me up, lingering a bit too long on my bare chest and crotch. 

“Still. You could have at least tapped on the window.” she shrugged.

“Sorry.”

We sat in silence smoking till she saw Harrington’s crap bit of metal pull in. She flicked the butt out of the window before making sure she had all her stuff.

I knew Harrington would lie to me about fucking Roz. But Roz didn’t seem to be a person who lied. “What’s up with Harrington? You two fucking?”

She snorted. “No, he’s not my type. When I moved here I didn’t have anybody. Hopper brought Steve when I moved into my house, they helped me unpack. I saw him at the new year's party after that. He’s cool, it's nice having a real friend.”

Score. I was still in with a chance. “So you have a type.”

She rolled her eyes. “That's the only thing you took from that.”

I just smirked at her.

“Just get out of the fucking car.”

We climbed out and she locked the doors. Before going to meet Harrington she paused and turned to look at me. 

“I know it’s Friday but don’t be late tonight. Here…” She chucked me a granola bar. “I know you didn't have breakfast.”

Before I could answer she swayed off towards Harrington. God, I didn’t mind watching her leave. I heard Steve talk to Roz. 

“What was Hargrove doing in your car?”

Whatever Roz said made him laugh. I looked down at the bar in my hands, how did she know these things.

This time I was early, beating Roz to the diner. I chose a booth further out of the way from the door so it was a bit more private. It wasn’t long till the Mustang pulled into the lot with a roar, I swear the glass rattled. I watched as three boys from the football team wolf whistled and made obscene gestures as she climbed out of the car. Before I could stand Roz paused and turned towards them. This would be good to watch.

She stood in front of all three of them looking innocent and demure. Quick as lightning she smacked one with her folder, the other she punched in the stomach and the ringleader she kneed in the balls. Like nothing had happened she waltzed into the diner and took her place across from me. The waitress came over, she was different from yesterday, she looked like someone's mom. She checked to see if Roz was okay. To my surprise, Roz ordered a vanilla milkshake, not a coffee. 

“So… that was something.”

She laughed. “I’ve always had a temper, normally I’m good. But I can’t stand pigs.”

“Remind me not to mess with you.”

She went about pulling a maths sheet from the folder. I noticed that Harrington wasn’t joining us.

“No Harrington today?”

She shook her head, “He’s busy. Plus I think we’ll be okay without him.”

The waitress came back with our order. My jaw nearly dropped as Roz picked up some cream with her finger and suck it off. Calm Billy, don’t think of her doing that to you… she must have caught the look on my face and laughed.

“Sorry. That’s not even the worst thing I can do.”

I watched as she plucked the cherry off the top and ate it, when she was finished she popped the cherry stem into her mouth. 30 seconds later held it between her teeth, a perfect knot tied in the centre. Well shit.

She waggled her eyebrows, “The chicks love that one.”

Oh, that’s what she meant when she said Harrington’s not her type. “So you like girls…?”

She nodded sipping her milkshake through the straw. “And guys too.”

After that, we got on with our work. I did better today only needing Roz’s help with a few questions. We had been working on a hard question when Roz groaned and rubbed her neck.

“Uh, this is giving me a neck crick. Scooch over.”

I watched as she swaps sides to sit next to me, pulling her work with her. I could smell her perfume from this close, I didn’t know what it was but it smelt sexier than anything I had ever smelt on a girl. It was hard to focus, with her sitting this close, but I had to behave. If I messed her around she would be gone, and I wouldn’t live that down.

At 5:30 we packed our stuff away and headed out, I paid this time. At her car, Roz chucked her bag in but turned back to me.

“I know it’s Saturday tomorrow but think you can get some free time?”

I nodded, “Is 2 okay?”

She nodded and smiled. “Perfect. I’ll see you then.”

Once again when I got home dad held out his hand for my work. He flicked through it and handed it back to me. 

“I have another tutor session tomorrow.”

He stared at me, “You’re not going out with one of your whores?”

“No sir.”

He stood and came closer. “If I find you’re lying you’ll be in big trouble.”

I nodded. “I’m not lying.”

He punched me straight in the jaw. The fire crept up the side of my face, it would leave a mark I knew it. 

“I didn’t ask if you were lying. Get out of my sight before I do something else.”

I almost ran into my room, I locked the door shut behind me only then did I let the tears fall. I pressed my red cheek to the cold glass of the window while I had a smoke. 

Saturday morning came and I had to find something to pass the hours till 2 came around. I stayed in my room mostly. Just as I was leaving He made me take Max to some kids house. I knew Roz would be mad at me for being late. At the diner, she was stood outside smoking but I didn’t see her car anywhere in the lot. As I climbed out of the car she spoke. 

“You’re late.”

“I’m sorry, I had to drop the little shit off.”

“Okay. She does have a name.” 

Inside we sat in our normal booth, being Saturday the diner was busier than usual. Roz sat beside me without any hesitation. Her thick thigh was pressed against my leg, I loved a curvy girl they look a hell lot better than a stick thin girl with tiny tits. Her perfume was still as intoxicating as yesterday.

“When did you meet her?”

“New years party. Steve introduced us.”

I just nodded. We managed to get through a whole maths paper and some notes for English before 5:30 rolled around. For two and a half hours I was relentlessly teased without her knowing, all the small things she did were such a turn on. She never sat still always shifting around nudging me several times and never apologizing. She pulled her curls over one shoulder revealing the pale skin on her neck. She placed her hand on mine to stop me writing. She had a habit of licking her lips which killed me every time. At the end, I was turned on and fucking hard. We split the bill and I almost dragged her out of the diner. As soon as we were three steps from the doors, Roz lit up and smiled at me.

“So here at 12 tomorrow?”

I nodded. “Okay. You walking?”

She blew out a lungful of smoke. “Yeah, I needed to clear my head.”

“It’s dark, I can drop you back?”

She paused. “That would be nice. Thanks.”

After unlocking the car we both climbed in. The Camaro purred into life, the radio started playing my rocktape. Roz turned the radio a bit louder as we pulled out of the lot.

“So you going to the party tonight?”

She shrugged and blew smoke out of the window. “Steve told me about it. I’m not sure yet.”

“I’ll be there…” I winked.

She just rolled her eyes. “That really doesn’t work on me. But I’ll make an appearance.”

The back roads were dark at this point. After driving out of town for five minutes Roz pointed to a turning in the woods. We pulled into a long narrow drive that opened up to revealed a small cabin nestled in the trees. There were lights on but no car in the drive. 

Roz checked her watch and shrugged. “Must be early.”

She turned to me and gave me a real smile. “Thanks. I’ll see ya later.”

She climbed out and shut the door behind her. I watched her walk up to her cabin, the sway of her hips was mesmerising. She gave me a small wave before disappearing into her home. I swung the car around and headed home. I prayed that he would be happy with my work. At home, he was waiting for me. I handed him the English essay and math booklet. He flipped through and seemed happier with it than yesterday. 

“This is better.”

I took the work back from him. “I was wondering if I can go out tonight?”

He just looked at me, not moving. I felt my heart begin to race. 

He shrugged and went back to the TV, “Your work is good, I don’t see why not. Just don’t wake me up when you come home.”

I nodded, “Yes sir.”

I almost bolted upstairs, shutting the door behind me. I chucked my bag onto the desk and stripped off my jacket. Shower first then party. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

I parked down the street from the party, as I got closer to the house you could feel the beat of the music playing. The party was in full swing and Tommy was waiting for me at the door.

“Here comes the Keg King!!”

I heard everyone cheer inside. The house was packed, I headed to the kitchen to grab a beer. I kept an eye out to see if I could spot Roz but she wasn’t here yet. I spent my time drinking and dancing with Tina in the kitchen. There wasn’t a keg at this party and it would be too cold in the garden. It wasn’t long till Tina was smashed and sat on the floor with Carol. Board with them I wandered to till I found Tommy by the punch bowl. 

“Oi, have you seen the chick with the Mustang?”

He was already pissed. “Yeah, she’s in the front room.”

I slapped him on the back and headed that way. She’s the only curly redhead I knew of in school but I couldn’t find her. With my can of beer, I found a wall to lean on and observe the room. I would find her eventually. The song changed to David Bowie’s Let's Dance and that’s when I spotted her in the middle of everyone dancing. I drained the rest of my beer and made my way through the crowd. I slid behind her and placed a hand on her hip. She spun around and recognised it was me. She smiled then turned back and settled against me, with my hand holding her close. We swayed to the music, she rested her head back on my chest. I followed her lead as she ground back onto me. I nestled into her hair leaving a kiss on her neck, Roz let out a breathy moan.

Our dance was interrupted when Roz got pulled away. She let out a squeak before realising who had pulled her. Fucking Harrington! He looked livid glaring at me while Roz was talking in his ear. With a nod and final glare towards me he left. I pulled Roz back to me, this time she faced me and placed one arm behind my neck. 

I bent down so she would hear me. “What did you do to Harrington to make him leave?”

She shrugged before replying. “He trusts me.”

As the song changed into something slower, Roz’s leg slipped between mine as I pulled her tighter to me. From this angle I had a nice view down her shirt, her breasts were encased in black lace. I knew Roz had felt me grow hard from her dancing as she smirked up at me and ground her hips harder against me. Two songs later I felt Roz’s hand trailing down my chest, she slipped a little lower. I groaned as she cupped me through my jeans. She pulled me down to whisper something.

“Thanks for the dance big boy.”

With a peck on my cheek, she disappeared into the crowd quicker than I could catch up. That minx was in for it on Monday. I caught sight of Roz leaving through the back door but Tina caught me before I could follow her. 

Tiny pulled me close and kissed me, “My parents are gone for the weekend.”

I smiled. I’d have time for a quick fuck before going home.

I pulled her close. “I can’t wait, let’s find a room now.”

Tipsy Tina followed me giggling to find a room. Through the window on the stairs, I caught sight of Roz and Harrington walking down the street with their arms around each other. Roz seemed to be laughing at something. With a growl, I pulled Tina onward to find an empty room. 

We didn't even get fully undressed, I made sure she was wet enough before going for it. Before I could even touch her she shook her head and asked for a condom. I pulled one out of my jacket knowing that this was going to happen I came prepared. Tina wouldn't go without no matter how many times I asked. I fucking hated rubbers, they didn't feel good at all. I knew I was clean, having been to the clinic before Christmas and I'd only been with condom Tina in the last month. Tina was quiet in bed and the sex was always boring,  she never wanted to try something different.

I took her hard and fast over the desk and she was as quiet as always. 

I closed my eyes and imaged she was Roz, I could bet all the money I had on her being a screamer. Ever the gentleman I made sure that Tina came before me. 

After Tina watched from the bed as I got myself dressed and made sure my hair was still okay. I pressed a kiss to her lips before escaping out of the room. I light up as soon as I was outside, Tina was okay the sex wasn’t the greatest but she did the job. I checked the time it was around midnight, I could go home get some sleep and do some work in the morning before I met Roz at the diner. 

I left the car a few houses down not to wake him up, using my keys I managed to get into the house without making a noise. In my room, I didn’t bother locking the door as everyone was asleep. Humming to myself I went about getting ready for bed. I heard the door hinges squeak, I turned and saw him stood there not happy at all.

“I told you not to wake me, boy.”

My heart began to pound and my palms grew sweaty. I was in deep shit now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Billy and Roz finally reach their peak and fun ensues!

**Hawkins, Indiana - January 5th 1985**

**Song = Warrant - Cherry Pie**

**Billy Hargrove**

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The morning sun came through the window and stung my eyes. My body hurt after the beating it took last night. I know I had a cut on my cheekbone and a bruise on my jaw they were hard to hide but the worse was my ribs. When he had knocked me down last night I struggled to get up so he kicked me in the chest. I could breathe still and I didn’t think anything was broken. I grabbed some Advil from my secret hiding place. If he found it he would take it away claiming that I deserved to be in pain.

I tried to do some more work to take my mind off the pain, I had slept quite late and only had an hour to kill before I’d leave for the diner. I checked the house but it was empty so I grabbed a quick shower which helped soothe my muscles. Shrugging on my denim jacket, I managed to leave the house while everyone was still out.

Roz’s Mustang was already in the lot and I parked next to her. I was about to get out the car when I saw her sat in a window booth with a man and small girl. Roz didn’t look anything like them so I didn’t know if they were family, but they still looked happy together. Roz and the small girl were balancing crayons on their top lips while the older man was laughing at them. I stayed in the car not wanting to ruin their moment. I didn’t realise I was watching them with a smile on my face, this is what a real family looked like.

I was only in the car ten minutes when the man and young girl said goodbye. The man gave Roz a hug and he kissed the top of her head. The girl launched herself into Roz’s arms and she swung her around both of them laughing. She placed her back on her feet before giving her a proper hug and kissed her forehead. Outside of the diner, the odd pair climbed into a police truck, waving at Roz before heading out of the lot. Now the coast was clear I headed inside.

Roz wasn’t at the table but she had left her stuff there, so was a fresh cup of coffee and a cold bottle of coke. I climbed into the booth with my bruised face towards the window hopefully hiding them from Roz. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on my side today as soon as Roz came back from the bathroom she spotted my injuries. She stood frozen clutching the back of the booth. She slowly lowered herself into her seat never taking her eyes off my face.

“What happened?”

I shrugged. “It happened at the party, some kid was touching my car.”

She looked down at my hands which I tried to hide, knowing there was only old scratches and scars on them.

She looked back up at me. “You sure?”

I nodded and with that she dropped the subject completely, moving onto the new maths test that was coming up on Friday. This maths test was my last straw, if I failed this then I would most likely be expelled or have to repeat the year. Roz went through the study sheet and marked the more important questions. She wanted me to complete it for Tuesday and she would go through the things I got wrong or didn’t understand.

Today’s job was finishing off the English paper and starting on the Bio homework. Roz got on with checking through my essay draft while I started on the Bio questions. I got stuck on one and Roz stopped her editing to talk me through the questioned. Her husky voice lulled me and I got lost staring out into the parking lot looking through the cars. A car that I recognised pulled into the diner’s parking lot. He was sat in the car alone and I knew he was making sure that I was telling the truth about the tutor sessions. Happy that I was where I said I was he drove back out.

Roz poked by bicep with her pencil.  “Hey daydreamer, we’ve not finished yet.”

I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans and plastered on a fake smile. “Sorry princess I got lost in your voice.”

She just rolled her eyes and carried on explaining a complicated biology question to me. I had dodged that bullet. I leaned back in the booth studying her face as she was reading, now and then she’d frown or give a tiny smile at something that was funny.

“I saw you with your dad and sister.” Where did that come from?!

Roz tore herself away from my essay. “Huh?”

“You were having breakfast with your dad and sister.”

She chuckled, “That’s not my dad, he’s the police chief and that’s his daughter. When I first came to town I didn’t have anywhere to stay and he kindly let me stay with him.”

“What about your parents, surely they could put you in a motel or something.”

Roz scratched her ear. “Uhh… It’s just me. I didn’t have any money for a motel I’d used it up getting here, I was going to sleep in the car till my place was sorted.”

“Then who was at your place when I dropped you off?”

She blushed slightly, “Steve, I was his ride to the party and his parents don’t like him going home drunk so he crashed at mine.”

So they were fucking. I had to keep my cool or this would blow up in my face. “Are your parents still back home?”

Roz grew quiet, she almost curled in on herself. “No, not really. It’s not a nice story.”

“It can’t be any worse than mine. My mum’s back in California with her new son of a bitch boyfriend. I still can’t believe she just decided to leave one day. While dad was at work and I was at school, she just packed her bags and left a note.” I fiddled with my straw.

“That’s a fairytale compared to mine.”

I slid my arm behind her and squeezed her shoulder. “Go on tell me.”

Roz sighed and looked at me with this blank expression. “Dads in prison for life and my mom’s gone.”

I put my foot in that one, “What did he do to get a life?” That fucking slipped out before I could stop myself.

I saw her struggling not to cry. “He killed my mom.”

Shit, I was a complete and utter jerk. I was worse than a jerk I was a grade A asshole.

“Fuck Roz I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have opened my mouth.”

She wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. Completely out of character I wrapped my arms around her, I was the jerk that made her cry then the least I could do was comfort her. She relaxed into my chest gripping onto my shirt. Her hair smells like apples. We stayed like this till Roz had calmed down and wasn't crying as much.

The bell on the door rang and we didn’t pay any attention to whoever came in. It wasn’t till someone stood by our table and coughed that we broke apart. It was Harrington. After staring at me he turned to Roz who was wiping away tears.

“You okay?”

She gave him a small smile. “We were talking about mom.”

Steve nodded like he understood. Of course, she would have told him the touchy-feely stuff.

“You want another?” he asked.

Roz nodded, “Please.”

“And a piece of pie?”

She gave him a small smile. “You know me too well Steve.”

He turned to me, “You?”

“Another coke… please.”

As he walked to the counter I realised that was the first civil conversation we have had since I got here. Roz cleared her throat and went back to reading through my essay draft. Harrington came back to the table and got out his homework. I tried to go back to working on my biology worksheet. The waitress came over with our drinks and a slice of pecan pie and three forks, Steve grabbed the first piece.

“Want some?” Roz asked me.

I nodded, She stabbed the pie and got me a forkful. I didn’t take the fork from her instead I held onto her wrist and guided the fork to my mouth. She was right it was good. Roz’s jaw dropped open and her gaze froze on me. There was something in her eyes, lust perhaps.

“Oh, Roz. I nearly forgot.” Steve broke our bubble.

Roz looked up at Harrington. “Yeah.”

“Mom made you some meals, I dropped them off before coming here.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks, your mom's a doll.”

He snorted. “I wouldn't go that far?”

“Sneak in the back door Harrington or did you use the window?”

He just rolled his eyes at me. “No, I used the front door and a key.”

He pulled out a small bundle of keys showing me the brand new shiny key. Jesus Christ my day just keeps getting worse! Not only are they fucking he has his own bloody key!

Roz just sighed. “You can stop with the measuring contest boys. Everyone knows I have the biggest dick.”

That did make me laugh. Roz finished with my essay draft and complimented me on it. She pointed out where she had added notes in pencil. At 2 Harrington packed away his things and said goodbye to Roz. I watched him walk out of the diner to his car.

I turned to Roz. “So what are you doing tonight princess?”

Roz shrugged. “Stay in, catch up on some chores.”

“Well, that's not exciting.”

She looked tired. “Trust me, Billy, I've had enough excitement for a lifetime. Boring is perfectly fine with me.”

“I could take you out to the movies?”

She looked at me and smiled. “Thanks, Billy, but honestly I’m fine. I’ve gotten used to nights in.”

She checked the large clock on the wall and began to pack up her work. It was only 3 and I felt like she was running away from me. She stood from the booth shoulder her bag.

“Look you haven’t weirded me out, I just have another student to tutor. I’ll see you at school on Monday.”

I nodded. I watched her pay at the register before walking out to her car. She lit a smoke after she had climbed in. The Mustang roared to life and with a wave, she pulled out of the lot and disappeared.  

~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight had been bad, I had no idea what I did wrong. Dad came home pissed at 7 and beat me to a pulp in my room, It took my 20 minutes before I could stand. Not wanting to stay here any longer, I began to pack as soon as I could move without falling over. I hurriedly crammed essentials into a duffle knowing that there was a chance I wouldn’t come home till Monday, I made sure I had enough clothes and my school work before escaping. I would normally drive around till I found a quiet spot and would sleep there for the night. I’d only return home after he has left for work. But being Saturday night there was no hope for that.

Driving around I had no idea where to go until a thought struck me. Roz. He wouldn’t know about her house as it was well hidden, no one else apart from me and Harrington knows where she lives. I headed out of town on the backroads. The night sky was pitch black and the stars seemed brighter than normal. By the time I got there my body was on fire, my ribs hurt so did my face. The cuts were still trickling blood down off my chin and onto my shirt. I knocked on the door a couple of times before it opened on the chain, Roz peeped out and I saw her relax when she saw it was me. She pushed the door to and I heard the chain slide off.

“Billy… What’s wrong?”

I stood on her doorstep trying to hold back the tears. “I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go.”

She stepped back letting me into the house, she had one arm hiding behind her back. When the door was shut she moved away. “Take a seat, I'll get the first aid kit.”

I watched as she shuffled into the kitchen, still hiding the object in her hand. I took off my jacket and boots before collapsing onto the sofa. My head was pounding and I could feel the blood drying on my face. Roz came back from the kitchen with a green box, she sat on the coffee table and began to clean my face. The alcohol stung but not as bad as when they were inflicted.

“What happened?”

“I got into a fight.”

She paused for a moment then continued without a word. Her expert fingers applied butterfly stitches to hold the biggest gash together and witch hazel for the bruise on my chest. She took everything back with her and returned with an ice pack, a glass of water and two Advil. I was handed the wrapped ice pack before she sat down.

“Would you like to stay?”

I looked at her in surprise. “Uhh… Yes please.”

“I don't have a spare bed and the sofas too small. So just don't get any ideas okay.”

I nodded. “I won't try anything.”

Roz lit two smokes and handed on to me. We sat in silence for a while smoking reruns of The Golden Girls was playing in the background.  It was about ten when Roz started to yawn.

“Bed?” I asked.

She nodded taken the ice pack back to the kitchen. I silently followed her upstairs the whole top floor was a master bedroom with a bathroom.

“Do you need anything to change into?”

I looked down at my bloody shirt. “Just a top if you have one. Please.”

She nodded and rummaged through the bottom drawer, she pulled out a large grey t-shirt.

“Bathrooms there.”

I took the shirt from her and locked myself in the bathroom. It was then that I caught sight of my face. He had done a good job this time. I looked like Harrington when I beat the shit out of him. I changed my shirt and wiggled out of my jeans. I tried to gave Roz some space but I grew bored with waiting so I opened the door.

Roz had her back to me and was getting changed. When she heard the door she scrambled for her t-shirt pulling it over her head, but it was too late. Her skin was marred by long jagged scars, that crisscrossed from the top of her shoulders to the small of her back. Somewhere deep valleys carved into her skin and some were raised bumps. It was no accident, someone had done it to her. It looked like she had been beaten with something sharp.

I pretended that I hadn't seen anything, leaving my clothes on a chair and climbed onto the bed. Roz who was dressed in a massive men's t-shirt and a pair of black panties climbed into bed beside me lying on her back. She left a lamp on low on the other side of the room.

“Want me to turn it off?”

Roz turned her head to me. “I don't like sleeping in the dark.”

I turned onto my side to face her. “Why? Are you scared of the dark?”

She rolled her eyes. “No when I wake up from nightmares the light helps me see where I am, it helps with the panic.”

I understood exactly. Waking up in dark room after a nightmare me you freak out as you didn't know where you are.

Roz rolled on her side away from me. In the dim light, I saw one particularly deep scar peeking above the shirt's collar. Without thinking I reached out and ran my finger along the jagged line. Roz shivered under my touch but didn't say anything. I grew brave and pulled the collar to one side to see more of them.

“What happened?” I asked.

“I'll only tell you what happened if you tell me who beat you up.”

I bit my lip deciding if knowing something about secretive Roz was worth spilling my guts for. If I opened my mouth I couldn't go back, it would either get better or it would go to shit. I tried to downplay it so it didn't sound so bad.

“My old man. He gets angry sometimes.”

She rolled over and we were almost nose to nose. “You can get help you know.”

I shook my head. “It's fine I can handle it. It won't be long till I'm 18.”

Roz sighed. “Beating the shit out of everyone and bullying your step-sister isn't handling it.”

I huffed rolling onto my back. “That's why I don't say anything people just want to stick their nose in.”

“I'm not being nosy Billy, I know what you're going through. My back…. My father did it with a belt, buckle side down.”

Shit. She was right. She did know what she was talking about. All those times she was right.

“He was a drunk asshole, always hitting mom and me around.” She fiddled with the bed covers. “One day he wouldn't stop hitting her so I got between them. He took the rest of his rage out on me. Then he refused to let mom take me to the hospital so they didn't get stitched that's why they're messy.”

“Shit Roz. I'm sorry.”

She shrugged. “It happened a long time ago.”

I swallowed hard. “Can I… can I see them.”

Roz sat and faced away from me. She pulled the shirt over her head and clasped it to her chest to hide her nakedness. I ran my finger over them, some weren't too bad and we're pink lines on her skin. Others we deep almost like valleys. I reached a part where a few lines met, it was the deepest part. Roz shuddered at my touch. I pulled my hand away frightened I had hurt her.

“You okay?”

She gave a small nod. “They're just really sensitive, I stupidly stretched for something in the library and I pulled them. They don’t like being aggravated so they've been sore the last couple of days.”

“Can I do anything?”

She turned her head to look at me. “Why?”

I shrugged. “You helped me, I'm just returning the favour.”

“There's a blue pot on the vanity. It helps soothe them.”

I climbed out of bed and reached for the pot. While my back was turned Roz had laid down on her front. The side of her breast peeked out from under her. I sat on the bed beside her and started rubbing the cream into her scars.

“Is that why you’re excused from gym class?”

She snorted. “News travels fast. Yeah, this is the real reason. Where they are, restricts my movement; They don’t like being stretched, or from my shirt rubbing them during running. I can’t do many sports.”

“That’s boring compared to all the rumours.”

I felt her giggled then relax my touch. I carried on stroking the cream into her back in circles, the deeper lines were more sensitive and made her purr when I rubbed cream into them. One point she groaned and I stopped worried I hurt her.

She turned her flushed face to me. “Don't stop. That feels good.”

Fuck she was killing me. Seeing her laid out before me in a tiny pair of panties and moaning was making it difficult to control myself. She especially liked her lower back rubbed, letting out more moans of pleasure. She wiggled on the bed and her panties slipped lower revealing a swirl of black ink. I traced it with my finger.

“What's a good girl like you doing with a tattoo?

She turned to smirk at me. “Who said I was a good girl?”

I placed the tub on the nightstand rubbing the extra cream on my hands on Roz’s thighs. She moaned again clutching hold of the pillow. I'd got her. I innocently laid down beside her acting like nothing was wrong. She looked at me and pouted,

“Why did you stop?”

“If I remember right you said that I wasn't your type.”

She stared at me for a minute before scooted over. “I lied.”

Without warning, she sat up and straddled my lap. I explored her bare body with my hands. Her breasts fitted in my hands perfectly, to my surprise she had both nipples pierced. She made a chorus of noises as I pinched them between my fingers and sucked on them. I know she could feel that I was hard underneath her. I settled my hands on her hips.

“Why did you lie?”

She shrugged not making eye contact. “Boys don't like my scars. The last one made me keep my shirt on.”

I sat, wrapping my arms around her. “Then he was a fucking idiot. You're beautiful.”

She rested her hands on my shoulders playing with my hair. “Are you and moustache a thing?”

I snorted at Tina’s nickname. “Nah. It was just a bit of fun, you know how high school goes. She's actually really annoying.”

She smiled at me. “Good.”

Before I could do anything she pressed her lips to mine. When I kissed her back she melted into my touch, rocking her hips against me. I liked being the dominant one, the one who made the first move. But Roz wouldn't let me, she was in charge and I like it. I flipped us over so Roz was on her back. From this angle, I could grind against her harder and places kissing up her neck.

“Billy. I… ah… I can't fuck like this. It hurts my back.”

I paused, “So no missionary?”

She shook her head.

I smiled at her. “Thank fuck I was getting bored of it. Can I taste you like this? Will it hurt you?”

She nodded. “You don't have too. But no, it won't hurt my back.”

I started to kiss down her body. Every little scar I could see I pressed a kiss to it. Some spots were sensitive making Roz gasp. When I reached her panties I looked up at her, she smiled and lifted her hips off the bed helping me remove them.

She pressed her legs together hiding herself from me. I took hold of one leg trailing kisses up towards her pussy. I swapped legs and looked up her, Those forest green eyes burned with lust and her breaths came out in little moans and whimpers. The kisses helped her relax and her legs soon parted. She was laid bare in front of me, I could see that she was already soaked. I looked at her face, her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

I ran my hands down her body. “You're gorgeous Roz.”

“Rosie.”

I looked up at her confused. “What?”

“My names Rosie.”

I smirked. Rosie didn't suit her punk attitude but I liked it. I pressed a kiss to her lower stomach. “Rosie doesn't suit you. I like Roz.”

She hummed. “My full name is Rosalind, but it never suited me.”

I laughed against her skin. “No, you're not a pink and pigtails kinda girl.”

She watched me as I removed my t-shirt and slid down between her legs. I pressed a kiss to her clit making her twitch and moan.

“Please, Billy don't tease me. It's been too long since I was with someone.”

“Hold on princess you're in for a ride.”

I buried my head between her legs, she tasted sweet. And boy I was right, she was a screamer. I had to pin her hips down onto the bed as she kept bucking. I watched her face as she came around my fingers while I sucked on her clit. I'm glad she didn't have neighbours otherwise it would be an embarrassing morning after for her.

I crawled up the bed to lay beside her. She watched me as I licked my fingers clean, she grabbed my hand and sucked the last finger covered with her juices. She moaned moving her mouth from my finger to my lips. She licked my bottom lip before kissing me.

“You taste so good.” She moaned again.

I was glad she was a kinky minx, I would never have boring sex again.

She looked at me her green eyes filled with lust. “Want me to return the favour.”

I shook my head. “I just want to be inside you.”

She smirked at me tracing a finger over my bare chest. “I don't know, have you been a good boy.”

I groaned, sitting up against the headboard. “You said no teasing.”

As quick as lightning she straddled me pressing her wet pussy against my hard cock. She rocked against making me moan and grip her hips tighter.

“There's a condom in my jacket.”

She gave me a wicked smile. “I'm on the pill. As long as you're clean.”

I pulled her against my chest, “You are fucking amazing.”

She tipped her head back and laughed. “I wouldn't go that far. But I don't like the feel of them.”

“Me either,” I mumbled against her skin.

Roz held onto my shoulders as I lined myself up. I watched as her eyes rolled back as she sank down. She was so fucking tight, stretched to the limit around me. Her breath came out in little pants and moans, I helped her relax by placing kisses on her neck and jaw. I sucked and nipped and her breasts to take her mind off the pain. I played with her backside, squeezing her ample curves.

“You okay babe?”

She nodded. “It's just… ah… you're so big.”

That made me smug. I rubbed her arms, “We can stop?”

She opened her eyes to look at me. “I don't want to stop, can we just go slow?”

I smiled brushing a curl back from her face. “No one can know. If they find out I've gone soft that's it for my reputation.”

She laughed and clenched around me. “Your secret is safe with me.”

She held onto my shoulder as she began to move up and down, I rested back and watch her ride me. She grew brave moving quicker up and down. It wasn't long till she was moaning and panting again. She was so tight around me I knew I wouldn't last long. I trailed a hand up her body and cupped her face, I brushed my thumb along her bottom lip. Roz got the idea and began to lick and suck, making my thumb wet. I used my wet thumb on her clit to help her cum quicker. Her moans grew louder and she began to clench around me.

“Please don't stop. I'm so close.”

I was too, I didn't know how long I would last. I tilted my hips to hit the right spot inside her, her moans were almost screams. I wove my fingers through her hair and gave it a tug.

“Come for me.”

And she did. It came crashing down on her more powerful than the last, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth opened in a silent scream. I could feel her whole body shake and her wetness covered my legs and crotch. Feeling her clench around me was all I needed to tip me over the edge and I came inside her. Roz collapsed forward onto my chest, her breathing was still erratic.

I stroked her back, “You okay?”

She managed a weak nod. I helped her roll onto the bed as I slip out of her, the friction cause Roz to twitch and let out another moan. Not in my life have I had a woman that came so hard. Her wetness was all over my legs.

In the bathroom, I found a stack of washcloths I wet one and cleaned myself up before grabbing one for Roz. With the washcloth wet, I walked back into the bedroom Roz was lying where I left her. I touched her hip and her eyes opened.

“I'm going to clean you okay.”

She nodded. I cleaned her legs and core with the warm cloth, her body twitched at my touch. I chucked the cloth back in the bathroom and helped Roz on with her panties and shirt, before pulling on my boxers. She managed to pull herself so she was resting on my chest. She looked up at me with her tired eyes and gave me a small smile.

“Thank you.”

I kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep.”

She nodded and settled down, soon she was fast asleep. I hoped with her warmth beside me it would chase away the nightmares.

 


End file.
